


Morning, Beautiful

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Endgame, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony being playful, tony is alive and well, tony stark fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Just some much needed Tony Stark fluff, in these hard times. Reader wakes up with Tony next to her and takes in how beautiful he is and the morning.





	Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this little fluffy nugget while listening to All my Days by Alexi Murdoch

It was just one of those mornings; one those perfect ones. That’s so rare it pretty much happens only on a major celestial event. Those mornings where all feels right in the world, in your body, your life, and in yourself. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the intergalactic war was finally over, and you didn’t have to worry about whether or not Tony was coming home this time… because he was right there. Laying next to you and snoring like a freight train and more peaceful looking than you’d seen him in…well years. All of those worry marks that were deeply ingrained into his forehead and his crows feet a constant reminder of all that both he and you went through.

You joke about them now and again with Tony; stopping to gasp as Tony enters the room and asking him if he’s seen your husband, because you don’t remember marrying such an old man. That always gives you such a good laugh when you see his reaction, but it usually ends you being chased around the kitchen. Which you absolutely love and end up screaming with laughter when he catches you and throws you over his shoulder showing you who the “old man” is.

You leaned down and kissed those crows feet on both sides of his face and then giving his lips a small peck as well. You watched as his face scrunches up slightly at the disturbance in his beauty sleep. He stretches his arms out wide knocking you over your kneeling position over him and back to your side of the bed; before he let out a big yawn. You giggled and kneeled back over his face.

“Morning sunshine.” You said as you kissed his nose.

He cracked open one eye getting used to the sunlight in the room, before giving you a big cheesy grin.

“Good morning beautiful.” He said reaching for you and cupping your face, rubbing his thumb up and down your cheek lovingly; before pulling you down for a good morning kiss. He sighed leaning further back into the plush pillows. “As man of the house I think I’m entitled to a good morning kiss waiting for me every morning.” He said smiling cheekily.

You fought hard to keep the grin you were holding back from stretching across your face; but you couldn’t help it his smile was just too contagious.

“As lady of the house and the true decision maker in this house. I’ll have to confer with my staff first but I definitely think that we can come to some kind of an arrangement.” You grinned, leaning back down to his lips and giving him a longer slightly less innocent good morning kiss.

When you pulled away, Tony’s grin was even bigger if that was even possible. “I can defiantly get behind a just and fair ruler who gives out morning kisses like that.” He purred and tried to wrap his arms around your waist but you dodged them and were now on the other side of the bed.

“Oh no! We are not staying in bed all day it’s a perfect day. We should go outside and do something.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow at you, then smiled obviously cooking up a plan in that never ceasing mind of his. “Which is exactly why we should stay right here in this bed. It’s so perfect that everyone will want to take advantage of it and it’ll just be so crowded. Too much tourism for today.” He said coming closer to your side of the bed. “So, I think tomorrow will be an even more perfect day for doing whatever you had in mind for today. Much less tourism tomorrow.”

“Tony Stark. You are not going to con me into staying in this bed with you all day.” You said as you tried to hold back your laughter.

“I’ve done it before beautiful.” He smiled.

You grabbed a pillow and swung it at him and that was all the advantage that Tony needed to make his move. He grabbed your wrists as you swung the pillow at his face and managed to both dodge the pillow and pull you close to his chest, wrapping you in blankets like his own personal cocoon.

“There now you can’t escape. You’re mine and your trapped.” He laughed like a pretend villain. “No being productive today for you Y/N.”

“No!” You laughed and tried to fight out of his dastatrdly coccon but when he felt you were getting free he rolled himself to the other side of the bed. Rolling himself on top of you and making you blanket cocoon tighter.

“I didn’t want it to come to this Y/N. But, you’ve left me no choice, you know how much I hate productivity. So, I’m forced to take drastic measures to ake sure you stay put. “ he said as he leaned down and started kissing you all over.

The kisses tickled your face as he gave you chaste kisses all over; from your nose to your cheeks and to your lips. You bursted out in laughter kicking your legs uselessly as you tried to fight him off.

“Tony!” You screeched. “Stop it this-“ You cut yourself off with your own laughter. “Instant!”

“Nope not until you give in and accept your fate as my prisoner and as a couch potato.”

“Never!” You challenged.

Tony gave you that eyebrow again then sighed. “I didn’t want to take such measures with you Y/N because I love you…but you leave me with no choice.” He leaned down to your ear and you knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

“Tony don’t you dare!” you screamed kicking furiously as you felt his lips on the rim of your ear before you felt cool air being blown into your ear. You screeched with laughter as Tony lightly blew in your ear and began whispering things in your ear making it tickle even more.

“Come on Y/N be a couch potato. You know you want to.”

“Tony-“ You panted. “I can’t take anymore!” you giggled feeling your chest start to hurt with how much you were laughing.

“Then just give in Y/N.”

You looked him straight in the face. “I’ll get you back for this Stark.”

“Is that a white flag I see?”

“Yes!” you screamed. “Now get off of me!” you laughed.

Tony pulled his lips away from your ear and unwrapped you from the blankets, before pulling you in for another kiss; sighing contently. “You know defeat suits you Y/N.”

“Yeah? Well I apparently wear it better than you do those crows feet!” you said breakig out into hysterical laughter.

“Oh, you’re so going to get it!” He said lunging for you, but you were quick like lightning as you rolled off the bed and ran out of the bedroom, making sure that you wouldn’t lose this game.


End file.
